If You're Lucky
by snixvera
Summary: Santana is starting her new college life in New York City, living with Brittany her best friend, along with 5 new random girls. What happens when Santana is immediately drawn to Quinn, the girl who takes the room right beside her. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**A/N: New idea, Quinntana endgame. Let me know your thoughts and if you'd like me to continue. Rated M for future content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

If you were to tell me I'd wind up in a place like New York freaking City a year ago I probably would have called you crazy, but here I am, starting fresh in a new place. Not only do I get to start over, I don't have to worry about keeping up a stupid petty little reputation like in high school. I mean, yeah I'm a bitch and nothing will change that, but I can be me now, and not give an ounce of a fuck about it. By that I do not mean I'm openly out and waving a rainbow flag around, I cannot see that happening anytime soon, or ever for that matter. It's a start, and that's all that matters. Lucky for me, I have my best friend along with me. Brittany and I couldn't be happier to be away from Lima, I mean, who wouldn't be. Following the footsteps of my mother, I will be majoring in criminal justice, while Britt majors in dance, both being accepted into New York University. Brittany and I have chose to rent one of those on campus townhouses, which has 7 bedrooms and only 2 bathrooms, meaning we will have 5 random roommates. We've just arrived at our new home and I grab out the house key, slowly pushing the door open and glancing around. Seeing no one in sight, I pull my two massive suitcases through the door, Brittany not far behind me. I drop my bags by the door, opting to have a look around the new apartment, hoping we are the first to arrive getting first pick at rooms. Looking around, I am surprised at how nice the place is. The walls are a creamy white colour with beautiful oak hardwood flooring. At first entry you are met with a huge spacious dining and living area, with windows showing a view of part of the city. As I turn around the corner I notice the kitchen is a white tiled area, quite big surrounding a bench in the centre with stools, all bench tops a nice marble colour. Glancing down the short hall beside the kitchen I see what I presume to be a bathroom and laundry. Not really bothering to go down there, I head straight to set of stairs at the side of the room assuming it leads up to the bedrooms. As I start walking up the stairs, a girl walks straight out in front of me almost knocking me over.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I had no idea anybody else was here." I hear the girl say, her voice a tad louder and more exaggerated than necessary. Looking up I'm met with the face of a brunette girl who sort of resembles a hobbit to me. "I'm Rachel Berry, and I am very pleased to meet you." She says over excitedly, sticking her hand out at me. Ignoring the hand I give her a sarcastic smile.

"Santana Lopez, and this is my girl Brittany." I say looking back at Britt who is barely a step behind me.

"Brittany S Pierce, nice to meet you." I hear Britt say, watching her stretch her arm out shake the hobbits hand.

"Come on, ill show you girls the rooms. I think they are just incredibly beautiful, you will love them." She says getting all excited again. Brittany quickly runs ahead of me, following Rachel up the stairs and I follow behind. Once at the top of the stairs I'm met with a long hallway filled with doors both sides leading to rooms, which turns to the right down the end. I see Rachel stop at the first door to the left.

"This one here is mine, I hope you don't mind. It's just a good distance away from the bathroom at the end there to the left so I will not have any disturbances while I get my beauty rest, and its right near the stairs in case of an emergency." She says, making me roll my eyes.

"You talk a lot, Berry." I say looking at her.

"San… Sorry Rachel, ignore her." Britt says innocently, making me raise an eyebrow at her. She pushes me playfully. "Come on, let's pick our rooms." She says making me start walking. I walk straight around the corner to the right, following the second part of the hallway, which is a little shorter than the other hallway and has windows showing a different view of the city. I go for the room down the far end, wanting to be as far away from Berry as possible, hoping the other girls aren't nearly as annoying. I see Britt pick a room down the hall near the bathroom, leaving just another room next to mine, the rest being down near Britt and Berry.

* * *

An hour later and 3 other girls had shown up, thankfully a lot better than Berry. Mercedes, the wannabe diva, Tina, the sort of goth Asian and Sugar Motta, the girl who thinks she can say whatever she wants because of her self-diagnosed Asperger syndrome, whatever. We're all currently down in the living room, sitting on the white couches getting to know each other before the front door opens, catches everyone attention.

"Oh hi there, you must be Quinn." I hear Rachel say getting up to greet the new girl.

"Uh yeah, hi." I hear the girl say quietly, sounding startled by Berry jumping at her. After hearing her voice I turn around on the couch glancing to the door. I swear my mouth drops as I take in the sight of her. She's absolutely stunning. She has long blonde hair curling perfectly over her shoulders with beautiful hazel green eyes. She slowly walks over carrying her bags with her glancing around the place, looking quite pleased as a smile graces her lips. After everyone introduces themselves to Quinn, Mercedes speaks up.

"Hey girl, wanna see your room? I think the only one left is next to Santana's. Santana, wanna show her the way?" She says smiling at me.

"Uhh, yeah sure, follow." I say quietly, getting up making my way to the stairs. As I reach the top of the stairs and walk down the hallway to the right and I point at the door a few metres away from mine.

"That one there is yours." I say smiling at her, pushing the door open. She looks inside and smiles again.

"Wow, really nice." She says walking into her room dropping her bags on the floor and looking around.

"So, Santana right?" She turns around to look at me, flashing me her adorable smile and I nod at her. "For some reason I don't picture you as the type to wanna room up with 6 other girls" She smirks at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and whys that?" I said smirking back at her.

"You just seem… I don't know.."

"Like a bitch?" I say cutting her off chuckling.

"Noooo." She says looking shocked.

"It's okay, I am a bitch. But you know, I can play nicely, if you're lucky that is." I say smirking again, followed by a chuckle. "I'll let you settle in, call out if you need anything." I say before slowly walking towards the door.

"Yeah thanks." She replies before I walk out leaving the door open and walking back down stairs to join the rest of the girls happily chatting away.

"And why are you smiling like an idiot?" Britt says teasingly while poking me, making me realise that I was smiling before trying to cover it up.

"I'm not." I say defensively.

"Uh huh, I know that look." She says giggling before moving to join back in on the conversation with the other girls. Not long later I see Quinn walking back down the stairs, taking a seat on one of the white sofa chairs across from me, flashing a smile at me before Berry steps in.

"So Quinn, what have you chosen to study this fall?" She says happily, making everyone turn to face her, even myself intrigued to learn more about her.

"Creative writing." She says smiling. "What about you guys?" She asks afterwards.

"Well, personally I'll be studying theatre. Singing and acting is my passion and someday I will be on broadway." She says getting all excited again.

"Awesome." Quinn says with a little giggle. "And everyone else?" she asks.

"Music." Mercedes says proudly.

"Dance." Britt says excitedly.

"Music too." Tina says barely audible.

"Theatre, I will be a famous actress. Even outshining miss Rachel Berry." Sugar says making Rachel gasp out in shock. "Sorry, Asperger." She says making me chuckle.

"And you?" Quinn says looking to me smiling.

"Studying law, criminal justice." I say with confidence, smiling back at her.

"Awesome." She replies.

"So, I met this guy today who told me about a back to school party he'll be throwing this weekend. What do you say girls, up for a little partying?" I say smirking, watching the girls get excited all nodding at me. "Great." I say pulling out my phone seeing that I have one new message opening it.

**From Puck: Hey cutie, will I be seeing you this weekend. Bring your roommates too. ;)**

**To Puck: Ew. We'll be there.**

I slide my phone back into my pocket, joining in on whatever conversation the girls are having now.

* * *

**A/N: If you've gotten this far thanks for reading. Let me know if you'd like me to continue, this was basically an introduction and future chapters will be more Santana and Quinn centred. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**A/N: Just wanted to say thankyou for the reviews, follows and favourites. Glad people liked the idea, here's chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

This first week has gone along pretty quickly, most time spent with all of the girls hanging out, getting to know each other better. During the week I've learnt a lot of things about the others I've either grown to like, or grown to hate even more. I've learnt Berry does not get any less annoying as time goes on, and all she does is sing. I'll hand it to her though, she does have a pretty decent voice, not that I'd ever admit that out loud. I've learnt Sugar tends to say whatever she wants, blaming it on Asperger. Hey, at least she says it like it is, I can respect that. I've learnt that Mercedes can be pretty funny, but is a little too sassy at times, damn diva. Like I can talk though. With Tina, I've learnt that she isn't always so quiet, but I'm thinking there might be another side to her, time will tell. Saving the best till last, I've learnt a lot about one, miss Quinn Fabray. I've learnt she has the cutest little giggle, and the fact she blushes really easily. It just makes throwing a compliment her way that much more entertaining for me. I've learnt that in her spare time I can find her writing away in this little black journal she has, and after trying to take a peep at what she was writing I learnt that she is protective over it, blocking the view straight away. I can't help but find that cute too. Actually, to be honest, everything this girl does is just damn cute. The way she talks, the way she smiles at you, the way she bites and nibbles her own lip. Just ugh. What is wrong with me? Back to the point, this first week has gone pretty quick, and it appears as if we're all settled in. Even Britt seems to be really happy with our new living arrangements, getting on with the girls really well. Now it's finally Saturday afternoon, and the girls and I are getting ready for the party tonight. I'm currently standing in my room looking at myself through my body length mirror by the door. For tonight I've chosen my black strapless knit dress with raw-edge-trimmed layers. The thing about this dress is that it's both short and tight, showing off the right amount of legs, curves and cleavage. I have my favourite black pumps on along with my hair down, hanging over my shoulders in loose curls. It's safe to say I look hot, I smirk to myself in the mirror before realizing I've left my mascara in the bathroom. Quickly walking down the hall, I push the door to the bathroom open and what I see has my jaw almost hitting the floor. In front of me stands Quinn, wearing just her bra and underwear doing her make-up in the mirror. Noticing me walk in she basically jumps a metre.

"Oh shit, sorry!" I say loudly, barely being able to form words as my eyes search from the length of her long legs, past her flat stomach through the valley of her breasts before I snap out of it hoping I hadn't been caught staring. "Uh, my mascara." I say quietly, pointing to the bench avoiding her eyes. She grabs the mascara and walks towards me at the door, handing the mascara over. "Thanks." I whisper before turning to walk back out the door.

"You're welcome." She says in return. "Oh Santana, by the way.." She starts, making me stop and turn around to look at her. "For future reference, my eyes are up here." She says smirking, pointing to her eyes. I feel myself turn a bright shade of red, cheeks burning up a little having realized I'd been caught. I quickly shut the door and walk back to my room, once inside letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

* * *

20 minutes later and I'm sitting down in the lounge room with Britt, waiting patiently for the other girls to hurry up so we can leave.

"I swear if you bitches are any more than 5 minutes, I will go all Lima Heights on your asses." I yell up the stairs, hoping that'd get them going while Britt is beside me chuckling at my threat.

"Girl, what does that even mean?" I hear Mercedes say as she walks down the steps, Tina right behind.

"You don't wanna know." I say in return.

"Well girls, you're all looking nice, nowhere near as hot as me of course." I hear Sugar say as she appears from the stairs, making me roll my eyes. Next to walk down the stairs was Quinn, and it was like my jaw was hitting the floor for the second time tonight. She is wearing a strapless cream coloured dress, which falls to just above hers knees, the colour blending with her skin tone and blonde hair incredibly. She's wearing cream coloured heels with her hair also down and curling perfectly over her shoulders. She looks hot, hotter than me, which is definitely saying something. This girl will be the end of me, I think to myself before I get up off the couch moving to the bottom of the stairs ready to give hobbit a piece of my mind.

"Berry, I swear to god.." I say before being cut off as she starts descending the stairs.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Gosh. Had to look extra good tonight as I'm hoping to see this guy I met today, apparently he'll be in my classes. Finn Huds.." She says before I cut her off.

"Yeah yeah, nobody cares. Out the door." I say as she looks shocked, but I just roll my eyes ushering the girls to the door.

* * *

Not long later we're walking into this party. First thing I notice is that the place is packed out. I don't understand how someone could know this many people already when classes haven't even started. Then again, the idiot who invited me is probably the type to have just flunked out numerous times, leading him to this. Speak of the devil.

"Oh hey there hot stuff, knew you'd come!" Puck says slightly slurred wrapping his arm around my neck.

"Okay firstly, never touch me!" I say harshly before flicking his arm away from me. "And second, ew." I say before I grab Quinn by the arm, noticing she is the only one to have not walked off somewhere else. "Come on, let's go get a drink." I say walking away, pulling her along with me.

"I know you want me!" I hear Puck yell out behind, choosing to bite my tongue on this one and continue walking into the kitchen, pushing past numerous people.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked looking towards Quinn who flashed me a smile before looking around the room.

"Uh, looks like its either beer or vodka and coke, and I'm not much of a beer person." She says looking at me with that smile still on her face.

"Me neither." I say smiling before walking over to the table grabbing two cups and the bottle of vodka. I set the cups down and begin pouring the vodka in, filling them past a third of the way, almost half full. I hear Quinn chuckle behind me and I turn around raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I say questioning her.

"Trying to get me drunk Lopez?" She asks teasingly, making me chuckle too.

"Sure am, problem with that, blondie?" I ask in a teasing tone, making her smile.

"Not at all." She answers before leaning in front of me to grab the coke, filling the cups the rest of the way. "Come on, let's go find the others." She says grabbing my hand, pulling me back through the kitchen. I can't help but look down towards our joint hands, right before taking a big gulp of my drink.

* * *

Two hours and numerous drinks later, I find myself standing around with a group of people I don't recall ever meeting. Next to me is Quinn, followed by some blonde boy named Sam who I presume only has the intention of getting in Quinn's pants. Apparently he thinks testing out his lame impressions is the way to get a girl, right. I look across the room to see Mercedes and Tina talking with a bunch of guys as well. Surprisingly, Tina seems to be pretty cozied up with some other Asian, while Mercedes seems to just be having a fun time. Sugar is nowhere to be seen, who knows what that girl gets up to. Right before I try looking for Britt, she pops up in front of me, with Puck and a few other guys following her around like lost puppies.

"Hey Sanny!" She says excitedly before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, Britt Britt." I say, slightly slurring. She leans up closely next to my ear before whispering slurring as well.

"So um, Puck and the other guys don't believe that we have ever kissed or anything." She whispers pulling back to look at me in the eyes.

"So?" I say raising a eyebrow, knowing the guys are probably just trying to get her to do something.

"So….." She says leaning closer again. "Can I prove them all wrong?" She asks drunkenly, I look up at her knowing she would be silly enough to fall for their little games. I just nod slightly, and before I know it our lips are connected and she's kissing me hard, slipping her tongue straight in my mouth. I finally react and begin moving my lips against hers, tangling my tongue against hers taking control of the kiss slightly. After a minute or so of drunken making out, she pulls away excitedly, hearing a few guys cheering from behind. "Thanks S!" She says, and begins to chat along happily with all the guys around. I make myself look as if I am part of the conversations, chancing a glance over towards Quinn, noticing her looking at me curiously. I smile at her before taking Brittany's drink, downing the rest of it.

* * *

It's now around 3.30am and the girls and I have all joined back up, having a good time in the lounge room of the apartment before Berry walks in.

"Hey ladies, are we ready to go?" She asks. All of us not really caring decide we'll leave, not before a few complaints from people along with many from Puckerman. We all catch a cab and are arriving back at 4. We all decide to sit in the lounge room chatting, besides Berry who I presume is passed out in bed, along with Mercedes and Sugar nowhere to be seen.

"So Tina, who was that guy you were all over tonight hey?" Quinn asks, noticing Tina blush straight away.

"Oh yeah, I saw that, he's cute! Definitely a dancer, you can tell by his body." Brittany states proudly.

"Well yeah, he is a dancer. His name is Mike." Tina says blushing again.

"Cute." Quinn says poking her red cheek, making me smile at her. So cute.

"He's really sweet." Tina says smiling followed by a yawn. "But I'm going to bed, have fun you drunks." She says causing Quinn, Britt and I to giggle.

"I'm actually gonna sleep too, before I pass out on the couch." Britt states getting up wobbling, almost falling flat on her ass, making us girls laugh.

"Night girls" Tina says walking towards the stairs, Brittany following close behind after hugging the both of us clumsily.

"Night!" Quinn says happily. When the girls are out of sight she jumps up drunkenly sitting on the couch next to me.

"Have fun with that kid with the trouty mouth?" I ask Quinn smirking.

"Have fun with Brittany?" She replies teasingly, making me blush instantly. "What was that about anyways?" She asks looking at me with that same curious look I saw earlier on.

"Why, you jealous?" I ask in a flirty tone.

"Oh totally, how'd you know?!" She says sarcastically. "You guys have done that a lot?" She asks curiously again.

"Well yeah, why?" I ask looking at her.

"Just curious." She replies looking away.

"What, you've never kissed a girl?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I'm actually really tired." Quinn says getting up not being able to stand quite straight. "I'll see you in the morning." She says smirking.

"Whaaaat, you cant do that!" I say in shock.

"Goodnight, Santana." She says walking off chuckling. I shake my head chuckling to myself. Girls.

* * *

**A/N: As already stated, this is a Quinntana story, so that small Brittana interaction was chucked in to bring Quinn's curiosity into play. ****Once again, thank you for reading. Feel free to drop a review with your thoughts, or even things you'd like to see happen.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mall

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank-you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Hope you like chapter 3, I believe we have some serious Quinntana progress. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

Right now it's 2pm in the afternoon, following the party from last night. Some of the girls have only just woken up, with most of them groaning and complaining about their hangovers. I find this all quite amusing as I rarely ever get hangovers. All seven of us are seated around the dining table, having a delayed breakfast, my treat. If there's something I know how to do, it's cooking. Shocking, I know. I think Mercedes, Tina and I are the only ones without a hangover. I don't think those two girls even had much to drink anyways. To my left I have Brittany basically falling asleep on the table. Next to Britt there's Berry who will just not quit whining, obviously the girl just can't handle her alcohol. Across from me sits Quinn, looking tired as hell. I kick her foot under the table smirking.

"You right there, Blondie?" I say teasingly.

"Oh be quiet, this is your fault.." She says trying to act mad. "Crazy drinker." I hear her say under her breath.

"What was that?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I called you crazy." She states putting her elbows on the table looking at me with that confidence I'm growing to like.

"You really are crazy, Santana. I'm pretty sure all of us start classes tomorrow. Do you really think this was the best idea?" Berry asks in that annoying little voice.

"Oh live a little Hob.." Before I had the chance to finish my sentence, Quinn kicks me under the table. "Ow!" I say looking shocked. She just smirks at me, then focuses back on her breakfast.

"So Lopez, what was with you and Brittany last night?" Sugar asks making everyone's attention turn to us.

"You saw that?" I asked surprised.

"Uh, I think everybody did girl!" Mercedes says giggling, with Tina joining in.

"We only kissed, no biggie." Brittany says finally raising her head off the table to join in on the conversation. I look up at Quinn, noticing her looking at me before averting her eyes somewhere else.

"Exactly." I say in response. "I bet more than just us two have kissed a girl for the fun of it." I smirk looking at Quinn the whole time.

"I haven't" Mercedes says raising her hand.

"Yeah me neither." Tina says.

"Sugar, Berry?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yep, been then done that." Sugar replies like its not big deal.

"Well, I have two gay dads so it makes sense for me to have experienced a little throughout the realms of my sexuality." Berry states.  
"A yes would have been just fine. Quinn, what about you?" I say smirking at her, knowing she may just have to answer the question from last night. She rolls her eyes.

"No, I haven't." She says. "I need to do something, so if you'll excuse me." She says before getting up and walking up the stairs, making me raise my eyebrow.

"Be back in a minute." I say quickly before moving to follow her up the stairs. Once I get up the stairs, I walk down towards Quinn's room, knocking gently before letting myself in and closing the door behind me.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I ask moving towards her next to her bed.

"Huh, nothing." She says avoiding my eyes.

"Come on, tell me." I say to her, hoping she'll tell me.

"Why were you so persistent on finding out if I'd kissed a girl or not. Do I look or seem like that's something I'd be into?" She says finally meeting my eyes.

"You wouldn't tell me the first time I asked… so I was curious. And no, but your reaction to all of this makes me question it." I say raising an eyebrow at her, confused.

"Did it really matter if I had or not?" She asks me.

"No, but is that something you want?" I ask her curiously.

"What?!" She asks shocked.

"You heard me." I say smirking.

"Uh.. not that I do.. but.. if I did?" She stutters out questioningly, just confirming that my gaydar is always right.

"Well, I'd be more than willing to let you test it out on me." I say smirking.

"Riiiight. I'm gonna head back downstairs." She says trying to move around me. I quickly grab her wrist making her stop in front of me.

"You sure you don't want to?" I ask smirking still. "Because I think you do." I say looking into her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She says, making me let go of her wrist as she starts to walk back outside. I follow her down the stairs, and as we get back to the table, I walk past her stopping to whisper right by her ear. "We'll see how long that last." I say before walking around back to my seat, sending her a smirk as she watches me in shock.

"Everything alright?" Brittany asks looking at me.

"Sure is Britt Britt." I say and she smiles at me. "So, is anyone up for some last minute school shopping?" I ask looking around the table.

"I might stay home for this one." Tina says quietly.

"Yeah me too actually, but you girls have fun." Mercedes says.

"I actually think it would be more beneficial to stay home and read through my schedule for my first day of classes tomorrow. I want to be extra prepared." She states.

"Once again Berry, only needed a yes or no." I say rolling my eyes.

"Britt, Sugar, Quinn?" I ask looking between them.

"I'm down." Britt says excitedly.

"Yeah same. I have way too much money to not spend." Sugar states.

"Quinn?" I ask again, her hesitating a little bit.  
"C'mon, itll be fun!" Brittany states excitedly.

"Yeah sure, why not." She says, making me smile.

* * *

A few hours later and we're sitting having some coffee in the middle of Manhattan Mall.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to pop into a shop quickly, you don't all need to come." I say to the other three girls.

"What, you're just gonna go by yourself?" Quinn asks me raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you'd come with me. You know, since you're done with you're coffee." I say.

"Uh, yeah sure." She says standing up after I do.

"We'll meet you back here in like half an hour or something?" I turn to ask Britt.

"Yeah sure, we're gonna go check out a few more places too, have fun!" Britt says smiling. Quinn and I begin to walk back to level one, and I take her down the back.  
"Victoria's Secret. Really?" She asks chuckling. "Should have known." She says.

"Shh. Come on." I say grabbing her arm pulling her into the store. After about 10 minutes I'd already grabbed a few items to try on. I walk over to Quinn noticing her empty handed.

"Nothing you like?" I ask her.

"Eh, not really looking to buy some more clothes at the moment." She says with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright, come changing rooms." I say pulling her along with me. I walk into one of the changing rooms, firstly trying on a white and silver sequin strapless dress. Looking at myself in the mirror before walking out to Quinn who is seated just outside the door.

"What do you think?" I ask her smiling.

"Looks really nice." She says smiling back. I walk back into the changing rooms and try on the second dress I grabbed. This one is a black, Cross-front Bra Top Dress, which fits and shows all my curves perfectly in my opinion. I walk outside in front of Quinn.

"Wow." Is all she says.

"You like?" I ask her smirking.

"Looks amazing on you." She says smiling up at me.

"Good to know." I smile back, walking straight into the changing room again. This time I change into something much different. "Hey Quinn, can you come here?" I ask, yelling past the change room doors.

"Um.. okay." She replies sounding confused. She pushes the door open and stops dead in her tracks.

"What do you think?" I say smirking. I see her eyes on my body. I'm currently in a Dream Angels, lace-trim Demi Bra, which is black and pale purple along with matching panties.

"Umm.. yeah.. really nice." She says stuttering a little, making me smirk. "Mind un-hooking me?" I ask smiling innocently.

"Sure." She says moving inside the changing room, closing the door slightly so nobody can see through. I turn the other way, giving her access. She keeps trying to un-hook the bra, but fails miserably making me giggle. "Stupid thing…" She mutters under her breath making me laugh a little more. I turn around smiling.

"I got it." I whisper before realizing how close we were, our faces mere inches apart. I notice she glances down nervously, obviously realizing the same thing. She glances down at my lips quickly then back up to my eyes, not gong un-noticed by me. "Kiss me." I say quietly. I wait for a moment, seeing the hesitation in her eyes before I make the move myself, leaning forward just a tiny bit so our lips touch firmly, but very briefly. "There. Wasn't so hard." I whisper smirking before pushing her gently to step outside of the changing room so I can get my clothes back on. Once dressed, I step outside and pay for both dresses along with the bra and panties, there's no way I couldn't knowing they had this effect on her. We begin walking back to where we said we'd meet the girls. Noticing Quinn being really quiet, I playfully push her hip with my own. "You right?" I ask smiling.

"Yep." She says smiling back at me. As we get back, the girls are they waiting and not long after we're all heading back home, shopping bags in hand. The rest of the night was spent with Berry deciding she'd like to cook us all one of her famous vegetarian dishes, making vegetarian lasagna. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. Not long after, everyone opted for an early nights sleep as classes started tomorrow morning. Oh the joy.

* * *

**A/N: Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter, even on anonymous. Feel free to share some ideas and things you'd like to see as well. Thanks for reading, I plan to update within the next few days again. **


End file.
